Mob Talker: The World Has Changed Part Two
by GoldBlockIngot
Summary: It's been six months since Herobrine was released, and Steve and the mobs are ready to make an attack. But when Notch tells of a surefire way to beat him, it's a race against time to find the pieces of a magical amulet and use it to defeat the Lord Of Darkness once and for all! Contains FTB and Tekkit mods, rated M for strong language and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Steve's PoV

It had been six months since we moved here. Everything was going well, the house had become a full settlement, with lots of different buildings tailored to the mods that we were using them for. I was even considering staying here and forgetting about the ashes of our world, to let it go in favour of our little oasis of hope…

I reconsidered soon after though, if Herobrine was telling the truth about destroying all dimensions then even here would be a target. Besides, I wouldn't feel great if about the others if their homes were destroyed.

I was sitting at the top of a small hill watching everybody work. They were all so talented, so adept at what they were doing I knew that I might never fit in the same as I did with my fellow humans back from when I came from. Sometimes I want to go back, and sometimes I want to stay here. But in the end, staying is better. Other humans never saw me the same way as my friends do.

And if I had stayed in my own time, I would have never found Cupa.

I looked down at what she was doing, clearing debris blocking a stream with explosives to divert it to irrigate one of Yaebi's farms. I covered my ears as the resulting explosion launched rocks everywhere, and water started to flow into the trenches of which the farms were built around. After sitting and watching for a while, I decided to head inside for dinner.

At the massive banquet style table that the whole team sat at to eat, we discussed what to do, how to do it, and anything else of interest.

"Okay everyone, status report." I announced. Fiona was the first to speak up.

"After flying around the western border, I found a large courtyard, I tried to get a closer look but this massive snake thing broke out of the ground and attacked me. Seriously, I was lucky to be alive."

"Well, if luck was the only reason why you're not dead then you need to train more." Stephanie said to her, and then continued the conversation. "I've started work on a fusion reactor, it won't be easy, but I've done it before so it won't be so bad. Should give us a completely self-sufficient power supply."

"Nothing much from me, but I've been teaming up with Shara to look into bees that can produce some of the materials and resources what would be much more difficult to obtain." Yaebi added, munching on some carrots.

"Cart system's fully functional, getting around the base is easy as pie now. Good thing too, this place is getting really big." Vanessa added.

Soon, everyone was talking about what they had improved on, added, or changed to the base, and it was looking good.

"You know, we might be ready for the big push soon." I told everyone.

The room went silent. The big push, our go-for-broke full on attack on Herobrine before he could regain his strength. And we were nearly ready. This would have to be a strategic masterpiece unlike any other attack, and all we had was our mods to help. But first, I felt like exploring the place Fiona had found, working together to hunt down the monster she saw might train us to fight larger enemies…

Authors Note

Well, I hope you like the first Chapter of Part 2. Short, I know, but I hadn't got much time to do this, the next ones will be longer the more stuff I can think of to contribute.

I will be accepting OCs soon, about next chapter I'll give the CS and I will add them at different points in the story. Also, storyline suggestions are encouraged, is there any place or idea you want to add? You can if you want! Power to the people, I say.

See you next time, and remember to stay golden!


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Visitor

Location: Twilight Alpha Site

Time: 12:20 PM

Stephanie's PoV

Hard work, as usual. Boring, arduous, and absolutely vital to our survival. I was in my underground technology room (fine, it might be a basement) where the main computer system was. It had a lot to do, and I had to be the one to fix it if something went wrong. And then, something did go wrong. The entire power grid I had set up suddenly cut out, leaving the whole base without power. Everything shut down.

"Well, shit." I muttered to myself as I pulled off an access panel too check what was wrong. The surprising thing was, there was no visible cause for the systems power to fail at all. All cables were intact, no MFSUs around the wrong way, or machines wasting any energy. The lights were the next things to shut down. I banged my head on the panel door and stumbled around in the dark trying to find my way back up. I eventually found my way to Shara, who had lit up an area with beeswax candles. Almost everyone else was here too, well, those who hadn't gone to Fiona's courtyard.

"What's going on? Is there a way to fix this?" asked Crystal, nervously stroking a manyullyn cleaver she had made for herself some time ago.

"The power is being produced and transported just fine, but it's like it's… disappearing before it reaches our machines. I don't know what's doing this." I announced to everyone.

Just then, one of the monitors flicked on. We heard a shy, worried, high-pitched voice resonate though the huge room.

"Hello? I'm sorry, for the power outage that is, look, I really need to talk with somebody here, I have something important to tell you. I know you're trying to fight Herobrine, and I want to help. I'm part of a team too, we can work together."

"Just who are you? How are you sending an interdimensional transmission?" I asked.

"Oh, Sorry, Just gimme a sec…" The monitor changed to show a small girl, about 15, with short pink hair that was tied into pigtails that hand over her ears, pink eyes, a purple-pink dress that was covered by an unzipped black hoodie, pink knee-length boots and the most adorable face I have ever seen. Even more than Vanessa when she wants to eat cookies. The camera looked as if she had only just turned it on, it was kind of lopsided and the focus wasn't quite right, hadn't this girl ever used a video camera before?

"My name is Ramona Endrie, I'm an Endermite, as you can see. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty much a genius, I repurposed an Applied Energistics quantum field ring to transmit a message to you guys. We need you. I can't come and meet you in the Twilight, we're pretty pinned down for plants here so we can't make a portal. If you can make it to the Overworld I know a safe village we can meet at. I'll bring some of my friends, too. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, we could." Valerie said quietly. She was still sad about her wings, even after all of this time.

"Awesome! I've got to go now, when I transmit my message to you all the power from your base goes into our electrical systems, and Notch dammit, you guys use a lot of it. If I keep talking for too long, out whole grid will overload. I'll transmit the village cords now. Okay, bye!"

With that, the message ended, and the power came back on. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You happy that there's more rebels out there that might help us?" Willow asked me.

"Nope, I'm relieved that the system didn't short out after all that power surging back though it." I giggled a little. Yaebi would have loved that, but he was away fighting monsters with Steve, Cindy, Cupa, Andr and Fiona. That left me as the most capable person to look after the others. Then, the power cut out again. Everything just stopped just as it had before, but nothing else happened. It was a real power outage this time, the strain had been too much on some of the lower voltage cables. I fell to my knees and yelled out.

"NOTCH DAMMIT I JINXED IT!"

-Authors Note-

As promised, here is the CS for new characters, I'll take as many as I can get but if there's too many (let's face it, that's probably unlikely) I'll make my choices.

Name: (last names are optional but encouraged)

Species: (human or any specific mob)

Appearance: (hair/eye colour, distinguishing features)

Clothes:

Most Skilled Mod: (any mod is allowed, but ones from FTB will work best)

Weapons: (any offensive or defensive weapons from the chosen mod or vanilla MC)

Skills: (any unique abilities or learnt skills, such as technology or magic)

Personality:

I look forward to seeing what you come up with, you can leave your character ideas in reviews or just PM me, whichever you like.

Have fun and stay golden,

-GoldBlockIngot


	3. Chapter 3: Terror In The Twilight

Location: Naga Courtyard, Twilight Forest

Time: 4:18 PM

Steve's PoV

"Well, this is nice." I said to Fiona, who had taken us to the place she had seen the monster from earlier. "Quite a lovely place, maybe we should take a vacation or something here."

"Oh, shut up. It's here somewhere…" Fiona retorted, looking around nervously.

"What proof do we have of it even being here in the first place?" Cupa asked.

"*Ahem*" Fiona coughed as she tilted her head towards one of the courtyards walls, which was engraved with carvings of giant snakes.

"Giant snake monster, huh? Weird." Yaebi said as he walked towards the middle of the courtyard.

"Stop! Don't go into the middle! That's what I did and it came out of the…" Fiona started, and was interrupted by a low rumbling from below.

"…ground." she finished.

Suddenly, a massive green snake monster burst out of the ground and slithered over the dirt and cobble of the floor of the courtyard as quick as lightning. It stopped when it saw us, and paused.

"Wh-what's it doing?" Cupa asked, a look of terror on her face.

"Testing us, trying to deduce if we're a threat or not." Fiona answered.

"What exactly is it?" Andr asked me.

"I don't know. Yaebi, you know about animals and stuff, do you know?" I whispered. We were all whispering now, not sure what to do.

"That's a Naga, part of the local wildlife here. There are a lot of huge monsters here, I probably should have told you, huh?"

"I dunno, still beats the Nether." I replied. The naga looked at us though its large, red, reptilian eyes and then suddenly it charged toward us at an unbelievable speed. We had only just enough time to split up and run in opposite directions, which confused the naga long enough for us to climb on top of one of the large stone columns that were standing in the courtyard.

"Okay, we need a plan to either get away from this thing or kill it, who votes we kill it?" I shouted to my friends, I had to shout because the naga produced a huge hiss that drowned out any other noise.

Andr, Cupa, Fiona, and Cindy all voted to ending that monsters miserable existence, but Yaebi didn't want to hurt it. "Hippie." Fiona growled at him.

"Well, I don't see any other way out of this, I guess we will be fighting then." I told the others, who took out their weapons. "Just one more question. How fast do nagas learn?" Cindy asked, and pointed to the naga, which was now wrapping itself around the column, trying to break it.

"That's…actually kind of impressive." I said as another loud hiss deafened us.

"Anyway, I think it's time we finished this." I held out my hand and concentrated, and the Dragon Slayer sword appeared in my hand. I swung it outwards and it it sliced into the naga. It roared in pain and reared up to attack me. I jumped down and attacked again. This time the naga slithered quickly around me and destroyed another column, sending debris into the air. "Okay, buddy, this is where it ends. You're not going to hurt my friends anymore." Just then, the debris started falling and blocks started raining down. I felt a sudden agonizing pain on my head and I realised I had been hit by a block of cobblestone. I slowly felt myself falling unconscious and the naga advancing on me…

Cupa's PoV

"No!" I screamed. "Leave him alone! Don't you dare touch him!" I jumped down and pulled out my Destruction Catalyst. It hesitated, and then charged at me. I fired it, and it decimated the courtyard, but the naga itself didn't feel a thing. Apparently, the Catalyst only destroys blocks, not living creatures. However, I have a new toy that does. I pulled out my Red Matter Sword, the blade was bright red with a yellow aura around it, the crossbar was made of dark matter and the grip was studded with diamonds. I jumped down and charged just like Steve had, and the naga again destroyed a column and again debris started to rain, it knew this was an effective attack. But not a single block hit me as I slashed my sword and blew all the falling flocks back at it, distracting it long enough to make my attack.

"Chew on this, bitch!" I yelled as I swung my sword one last time and cleanly decapitated the naga. It's headless body collapsed to the ground and the head landed not too far away. I ran over to Steve and grabbed his shoulders.

"Steve? Steve? Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay! Please, just fucking speak to me!" I called to him, tears welling up inside. I loved him too much to see him die, not now, not here…

"Cupa, I'm pretty sure he's okay." said Andr, who was behind me. Everyone had crowded around him, and were whispering all kinds of things. "Steve's survived far worse than this, even if he got hit by the corner of that block it wouldn't have given him more than a concussion."

"Guys! Over here! Something big just happened back at the base!" We heard a prim, female voice yell to us. From the pitch and volume we all instantly knew it was Stephanie. We looked up, and sure enough, she was flying around in our direction with a jetpack on her back. She landed next to us, and we told her what happened.

"Did it hurt you, Yaebi? Are you okay?" she asked with great concern to him.

He just laughed. "Nope, I'm fine, Steve got knocked out though and Cupa just went all warrior princess and sliced the damn things head off, so yeah, it's worse than any of us."

"Aww, I'm so glad you're safe." she said to him and pulled him into a hug. His face went bright red after that, and all the way back home., while she told us of the blackout and the transmission they had received. If there were others out there with the same intentions as us, it could really tip the scales in our favour…


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting with a God

Steve's PoV

I woke up in one of the weirdest places I have ever seen. It looked like a forest biome but there was so much fog around I could barely see.  
'Cupa? Andr? Yaebi? Anyone?" I called out, but there were no replies. I looked down and saw I was ankle deep in a stream, the water was surprisingly warm and the fog seemed more like steam, but it wasn't like a sauna or anything. It made me feel oddly calm for some reason. I tried to walk around, but my feet wouldn't move for some reason.

"So, we finally meet, Chosen One." a calm, reassuring voice resonated through the air.

"Who are you? What are you? How did I get here?"

"You were knocked unconscious and I am communicating to you from another plane of existence. Allow me to introduce myself."

A bright flashing light appeared and circled around through the air like it was alive. It flew down in front of me and coalesced into a human shape, the light then vanished and in its place was a bearded man in a black trenchcoat and a black fedora.

"I am Notch." the man said to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, or my ears. This was Notch? The great and powerful creator of all Minecraftia? A god?

"You are in grave danger, Chosen One, as well as all your friends and the many people fighting to defend their homes, the mob kingdoms may have fallen but many humans are pushing back his forces and there are a lot of mobs that have taken refuge in their lands. There are also a lot of small towns and cities in the mob kingdoms that are still inhabited, and a few villages scattered here and there that can offer a lot of support. These are all targets that Herobrine could wipe out with a flick of his wrist if he wasn't so weak right now. But there is a way to stop him. I knew that one day my brother would return, so I created a medallion that is capable of absorbing huge amounts of power. To stop him, or those who followed him, from obtaining it, the medallion was broken into many pieces, known as charms, and each one was given to a species of mob, after the players went under mobs seemed like good guardians, not that I had much choice."

I was intrigued. "So, this medallion, where are the pieces now?" I asked.

Notch looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know, the mobs were the ones who hid it."

My heart sank. If a god didn't know where these pieces were, what chance did we stand?

"But you will need to find them in order to recreate the medallion and defeat Herobrine once and for all. To achieve this, you will need more power than you currently have. I will give you what you require."

"Really? But we're so strong right now, I can't think of what we could possibly need!"

"For starters, I will update the mods that have been embedded in the code stream of this world, you do realise these are decades out of date, right?"

"Stephanie's not going to like that." I muttered to myself.

"Next I will introduce new mods, they will keep the code stable and give you new powers. Here is something to keep track of the mods I have chosen." He handed me a book, in it were all sorts of names of mods, the likes of which I had never seen before.

"Botania, Immersive Engineering, Orespawn, Pams Harvestcraft, Chisel, Aura Cascade, Witchery, MineFactory Reloaded, Dimensional Doors… The list went on.

"And a little something I've been working on." Notch said, as he touched the top of my head and I instantly felt different, like I was smarter or something.

"Now then, what is this? He held up a yellow-orange flower to me.

"That's a Daybloom, from Botania." I said, how did I know that?

"And this?"

"That's a block of Fairy Metal, from Extra Tinkers Construct."

"Correct. And this?" He continued to show me things and I named them flawlessly.

"Rune of Augmented Capacity, Blood Magic. Rocket Bundle, Quiverbow. Osmium Ingot, Mekanism. Heating Element, Mariculture. Chemical Synthesis Chamber, MineChem. Strong Infusion Stone, Magical Crops. Advanced Wafer, Galacticraft…" I nearly passed out in the end.

"Good, now you know the name of every item from every mod. You now have a skill that matches that of your comrades. You will need all your skills to find the remains of the medallion, the one that will be of most use is the creeper girl, she has the skill to find the secrets that have been hidden for hundreds, thousands or millions of years."

I was very interested in this. "You mean she has some kind of power? Some ancient tracking ability or something?"

Notch shook his head. "No, Steve, this skill is good old fashioned archaeology. Her father taught her before he disappeared, taken by Herobrine."

"Why would he want him? One man?"

"Carter Creeper was part of an organization known as the Circle, one of five permanent members along with the king of spiders, the king of Enders, the Chief of Defence of the Skeleton Kingdom, and the Zombie Queen, dedicated to finding a way to fight back against Herobrine and obliterate the horror from existence. They were, in turn, based off an even older resistance force, and even that was based off a more ancient one. Nobody knows anything about the First Order, the predecessor of all organizations against the Lord of Darkness, but they may have the answers in finding the charms, if you can find anything on them. I cannot interfere, but I will give you information if I can." He smiled and looked at me. "Your current team is another reincarnation of the First Order, the first and only to ever include the Chosen One, and, whether you succeed or fail, this will be the last one. Should you succeed, the Order will no longer be needed, and should if you fail, all life will die."

I finally pulled my legs out of the water and kneeled before Notch.

"I won't let that happen. I will defend Minecraftia as I have done countless times from Him."

"No, you won't. Not now that you have friends, teammates, comrades that will fight beside you. It was my brothers' own mistake to detonate the nuclear device, which led to your teams formation and will ultimately destroy him. It was fate that you survived being frozen in dreamless slumber as the world changed around you, fate that you met the creeper girl, the one who can find the secrets of the charms, all your lucky escapes and meetings were fate at work. What would have happened if the spider girls hadn't escaped their cities demise? What would have happened if the firebat had never turned against her own kind, her whole dimension in order to save you? What if you did not have the power to wield the Dragon Slayer?"

"We would have died long ago."

"But from here on out fate cannot be your only asset, skill must take over where luck has carved a foothold."

I looked away from Notch, into the misty horizon. Can I go back now? I would like to talk more and get some more answers but I feel as if I need to return to my friends, they may be in danger if I'm gone too long, they may even think I'm dead."

"Notch smiled once more. You have the power to go back whenever you feel like it, this is a dream after all. All you have to do is…"

"Wake up dammit, why won't you wake up!" I heard Cupa's voice say. All of a sudden I was looking into inky blackness, my eyes opened and I was lying in a bed with Cupa sitting next to me, she broke out into a massive smile when she saw I was awake.

After a few hours everyone was gathered around me, and I told them of my dream. It had to really have happened, just as Notch said the mods had been updated and new ones added, I quickly wrote down all the info I had been given from Notch, and everyone started talking. Cupa and Valerie were having a whispered yet heated conversation, they turned to me when they had finished.

"We think we know where the first charm is." they said at the same time.

"But first, we have to go meet these new guys and sort thins out with them, you're staying here because you're still injured though, let us take care of it." said Stephanie, reading a book on the new updates to IC2 and GregTech that she could use. Steve smiled. " _Cupa, Yaebi, Cindy, Andr, and Stephanie, the newest incarnation of the First Order. They can look after themselves, after all, it's only a small team they're meeting with. Right?"_

Authors Note:

Sorry this parts a bit late, but I made it a lot longer than usual to make up for it. are in, and they will be introduced next week on the usual date, Saturday-Sunday-Monday, depending on what time zones you are in of course. (It's Sunday for me.)

Other than that, just have fun, and stay golden!


	5. Chapter 5: The Overworld

Okay, well, after a long and unexpected time away with the flu, I am back and better than ever. OCs will be introduced today, as many as I can but I won't skip any information. Anyway, here we go!

All of your OCs so far have been exceptional, I'm going to have so much fun with them!

 **Andr's PoV**

We set up the portal not long after Steve woke up. I was the one to throw in the diamond to spark the reaction needed to activate it. We all stared at it, afraid of what we might find on the other side.

"Okay, you guys all know the plan right? Go through the portal, and then build a small shield out of obsidian around it. Even if the world looks okay, we have to protect the way back."

"Then, if it's all clear, start making our way towards the village on the map." Cupa added, holding the map that we had put the coordinates on.

"Meet these guys, see if they want to help, join forces and work together." Yaebi said next.

"Then, find the charms Steve was talking about and reassemble the medallion." Stephanie chimed in.

"Then kill Herobrine and save the world." I added last.

"Right" everyone agreed, and we jumped through.

A few seconds later, we were all on the other side. The first thing we did was look up, the sky would be an indication of how bad things were here. They were pretty bad. The sky looked like it was on fire, there weren't any clouds and the normally blue expanse was blood red.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Stephanie as a huge fireball landed not far from where we were standing. We could all feel the thud as it crashed into the ground at high speed.

"Was that a meteor that just hit? Oh my Notch, this place has really gone to shit…" said Cindy.

"Maybe, but we have a mission that we can't just give up on now. C'mon, lets set up this obsidian, I hope it'll be enough to stop one of those space rocks." I said worriedly. To be honest, I didn't know how much things had changed here, it really was quite inhospitable.

"Well, anyway we should probably get going, our meeting is soon." Yaebi said after we had finished, packing up and following Cupa, along with Stephanie and Cindy. That left me last, so I followed along.

After about an hour of walking, we reached our destination. The weather was better, and the sky got clearer, it looked like quite a safe place. The village looked like it was originally one settled by the strange, reclusive species that called themselves Villagers, but it had been repurposed to suit various mods, much like ours. Yaebi didn't seem as amazed as everyone else was however.

"I feel like I know this place somehow, I just don't remember…" he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear him.

Just then, a pretty young girl came out and greeted us. She had ginger hair in plaits that were tied together around her chin, brown eyes and wore a large brown cloak that covered a lot of her.

"Hi!" she said to us in a cheery voice. "You must be that team that Ramona contacted. Wait till she sees you actually showed up, she'll be so surprised. We were betting if you would come or not, you know…

When her eyes fell on Yaebi, her expression changed. She seemed to tense up slightly, as if she was suddenly angry.

"Zombleton." she scowled. "You got some nerve showing up here after what you did."

"Oh yeah, that's why I thought I knew this place. I thought I was rid of you, Tyffikatt." Yaebi growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Am I right to guess you two have a history?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Guys, meet Tessa Tyffikatt, my arch nemesis. We've always hated each other, then and now…"

"Oh, is this a bad time? I'm sorry if I intruded…" a soft voice broke the tension.

We all turned to the source of the voice and saw a man with black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a green hoodie over a black shirt, blue jeans and blue and white shoes. I also noticed he had a futuristic looking glove on, and a backpack.

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaune, nice to meet you."

"My name's Andrea, but everyone calls me Andr. I've completely forgotten why." I said to Jaune. Everyone introduced himself or herself next.

"I'm Cupa! Explosives expert and resident mining expert!"

"I'm Yaebi, agricultural expert."

"Cindy, model, actress, singer, and weapons expert."

"Stephanie, chief engineer and Yaebi's girlfriend."

Tessa started giggling after she heard this. "Why would anyone want to be this useless hippie's girlfriend? You must either be extremely stupid, extremely desperate, or just a general waste of space to have any affection for him, no, it."

Stephanie didn't say anything, she simply took out her laser and set it to explosive mode. She then shot it at a nearby sheep, it exploded and bits of burning meat went flying everywhere. Stephanie held out her hand, and a perfectly cooked piece of mutton landed in it, which she ate in front of Tessa.

"Still think I'm as bad as you say? Or maybe I have to prove it some more, what do you prefer?"

Tessa just frowned and walked off. "You're wasting your time with him, his heart means nothing." she said to Stephanie before shuffling off muttering.

As she went in. three others came out, two guys and one girl.

"What the hell is going on? I'm just looking out the window, and suddenly a sheep just exploded!" said the first man, a dark skinned guy with a black jacket, white shirt and red tie, with blue trousers and grey shoes.

"Calm down BB, there's nothing to worry about, it's just those guys that Ramona said were coming, remember?" said the girl, who had brownish-orange hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a long sleeved black leather jacket that seemed to cut off at around her middle, a white swimsuit-like one piece under it, with black zippers and outlines, grey shorts and black cargo boots.

"Dam, I just lost a lot of money, I said they weren't coming." said the second man, who seemed to be an ender of sorts. The only main difference being that he had very light blonde hair. Other than that, the violet eyes, dark purple hoodie, and blue pants definitely told me he was an Ender as well.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Endrius, call me Endri. This guy is Bubbles, we just call him BB, and she's Renako. Nice to meet you."

"I guess since you already know Ramona, the only others you haven't met are Ling, Oppius and Samantha, they're out on a scavenging run today but they should be back soon. In the meantime you're welcome to stay, we heard that out of all the resistance forces you guys are the best prepared, having a base in another dimension naturally helps, of course." Renako said to us.

"Well, thank you, that's really kind. We were hoping you guys could join us, our combined strengths could really help find what we're looking for." Cindy said.

"We'll discuss the matters over dinner, there's lots to talk about here." Jaune told us. We were only happy to oblige, after a good meal and some interesting stories we might have a good chance of merging the teams…


	6. Chapter 6: Planning And Scheming

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm back, baby. After a HUGE period of writer's block and school time, I finally think I can get back into the weekly updates that made this story so popular in the first place. So here we go.

Stephanie's PoV

We were gathered around the huge table where the citizens of the village and us ate our dinner. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen! The table was so much better than ours, thanks to the Bibliocraft mod, I think it was called, and the food! Another mod called Pams Harvestcraft added huge amounts of new food recipes, like this weird flour and water stuff made into things that I could only compare to wires, covered in ground up beef, they called it "spaghetti" or something, I had no idea if I was even pronouncing it right. Or what about a slab of meat with a block of spoilt milk between two pieces of bread, called a "cheeseburger". These things had weird names, but they were without a doubt the most delicious things I had ever tasted! I just felt like stuffing my face…

"Hey slow down there, Steph. Don't eat too much." Yaebi, who was sitting next to me, said.

"Can't." I replied. "Too good."

"If you eat too much, you'll get fat and I won't think you're hot anymore."

I looked up and slapped him on the back of the head, and he faceplanted into his "burger". "I deserve that." he laughed as he got back up.

"By the way," I asked. "Are you eating meat? I thought you were a vegetarian."

"I am, this isn't meat. It's this stuff called…what was it again…tofu…? Or something like that."

We took a break from our meaningless conversation to listen to the much more important one going on, where Cupa was talking to Jaune about the reasons they needed to merge.

"The thing is, we may not be alone. A little while back we had some prisoners, a dryad, vampire, kitsune, catgirl and huntress, they were in league with Herobrine and tried to kill us, when the End collapsed we were able to get them out while they were unconscious and then planned to keep them locked up in our base in the Twilight." Cupa explained.

"I see. And why were these prisoners unconscious in the first place?" Jaune asked.

"Uhh…well we, um…kind of knocked them out in a series of one-on-one fights we had. They were lucky actually, we would have killed them if we had to, and it just seemed like a better way. We can kill monsters with no trouble, but when comes to fellow mobs, we just can't bring ourselves to do it."

"That's called being human. You're showing how much better you are than them." Jaune said as he ate a little more.

Cupa took a mouthful of food, then swallowed and continued her statement.

"At least that was our original plan, to keep them in our base. But we couldn't get them through the portal without them waking up, and we had nowhere to keep them, and it was dangerous, if they escaped they could kill us all, or worse, let Herobrine know that we're there. In short, we decided just to let them go. That may not have been the best decision after all."

"And what do you mean by that?" BB asked.

"Well, all these new mods are popping up now, and it's only a matter of time before they figure out and master some of them. If that happens we'll have an enemy with the same skills as us, and we're not sure how we can deal with that."

"And you want us to help you with this?" Renako asked.

"Well, this isn't an immediate threat so far. They might be dangerous in the long run, though, and they're only one of the many dangers that lie ahead for us, especially since we actually have an effective way to stop Herobrine."

The room fell silent when Cupa mentioned this. It was so eerily quiet that you hear the gentle hum of machinery several floors below us.

"We're listening…" Jaune said with a smirk.

"Is it ready?" Ivy asked Vixen.

"Almost. It's coming along nicely, we should have it fully operational within a day or so."

"Good. We need as much as we can get right now, I'm guessing you like this Mekanism stuff, don't you?"

"Not as much as you're liking Botania. This is really your thing isn't it?"

"These mods are a blessing. With their power we can get revenge on those incessant rebels and ensure the arrival of our true god. Me with Botania, you with Mekanism, Angel with Quiverbow, Nikki with Mariculture, and Darcie with Blood Magic. Sounds pretty well chosen to me."

Vixen smirked. "You are our boss. You make the best choices, you look out for us. It's been six months, and we're more powerful than ever. Now gear up, we have a rebellion to crush…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Merge

Third Person PoV

"So basically, our friend Steve had a dream in which Notch told him of an artefact, one created to absorb energies like that of Herobrine's powers. He says it was broken into several pieces and hidden in different dimensions."

"Well, only some of them are in other dimensions. Apparently others are most likely hidden in the Overworld, and we know where one might be." Andr added.

"And how many of these pieces are there?" Jaune asked.

"From what we know, one for each mob species. It will take some time to collect them all, but it's pretty much the only shot we've got." Yaebi answered.

"Time is something we don't have. We need results fast. I'm the most powerful one here, I would go and kill Herobrine myself if I could!" BB said, banging his fist against the table.

"You'd get obliterated in an instant! You may think he's weaker but even as we speak he's getting more and more powerful!" Cupa said to him.

Just then the door opened, and three people walked in. One had maroon eyes, extremely dark hair, a scar below his chin and a tattoo of a crow on his neck and he was about 6'7 with slightly tanned skin. He wore a gray shirt underneath a long black cloak, flexible black pants, normal leather boots, a rope belt, and what looked like a large stone coffin strapped around his back with vines. He slowly started to enter the room before the second person pushed him out of the way, a girl who looked as if she was a witch. She stood at about 5"6 with fiery orange hair and eyes that made it seem like her very soul was on fire. She wore an orange-ish red tank top with a matching shoulder cover. A very short skirt of a darker shade covered her waist, along with a large belt. She had dark brown boots that went about halfway to her knee and fireproof brown gloves that sat tight around her wrists. To top it all off, a very generic orange witch's hat was placed on her head.

"Outta the way, skelly! Sam's gotta eat!" she shouted, before noticing the people sitting down with her comrades.

"I see we have guests." the man she had pushed past said in a low, slow voice.

"Hmm? Wow, this is a surprise, if I'd known I would have worn my good shirt." came a sarcastic sounding third voice. After the first man got out of the way, another followed through the doorway. He was tall, with jet-black hair, green eyes, and had an eyepatch over his left eye with marks around it, showing he had a scar. He wore

a green jacket with pockets bulging with gunpowder, sand, and TNT. He wore green camouflaged cargo jeans, black sports shirt under his jacket, and a belt with pouches on it that also seemed to contain TNT. He looked around the room, scanning the new faces, and narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone meet our other acquaintances who have been away scavenging what they can from the ruined cities. The tall one is Ling Griefer, expert in explosives. The witch is Samantha, she knows fire magic so she's a major part of our offense." Jaune introduced.

"Damn straight." Samantha replied.

And the third is Oppius, he may be slow at times but in a fight he can show his true potential in surreal and eldritch magic, is an excellent shot, and to top it all off, he doesn't burn in the sun."

Oppius simply bowed his head and sat down with the others to eat.

Jaune then introduced his guests. "This is Cupa, Andr, Yaebi, Stephanie and Cindy, they are part of the Twilight Resistance. We are discussing a merge of our two teams."

Oppius' eye widened. "The Twilight Resistance? You are very skilled, the most of any force still going! I though you were strictly based in the Twilight Forest, how did you find out about us?"

"Your friend Ramona can be very convincing sometimes." Yaebi said.

"Heh, yeah. These guys are awesome, so I just kinda thought…" Ramona said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, now that we're all here we can call a vote. Who wants to merge our forces?"


	8. Chapter 8: An Eventful Day

After the vote was called, it was clear that the majority agreed that the teams should merge. There were only two votes against, from Ling and Tessa.

Cindy was the first to speak up. "Okay, so our friends have found a path of clues to what should be the first charm, I think we should split up into teams that are mixed from our team and yours, it might help with team bonding. Although, it's really your call, Jaune."

"Alright, sounds good. What will these teams be doing?" Jaune answered.

"I think one should look for the charm, while one or more protect them and help them out, and maybe some going and trying to find research in order to find the next pieces. If more is found then those teams are free to look for them if they want." answered Cupa, in what was probably the most rational voice she could muster.

"Then it's a deal. We should discuss who will be on what team soon, but for now perhaps you should stay the night here. Ever since the disaster horrible monsters have been plaguing the night all over the world."

"The devolved mobs. But there are too many to just be people turned into monsters like this." Yaebi noticed.

"Maybe they isolated the DNA of these creatures and are cloning them. That's what I would do if I wanted to take over the world." Stephanie said.

"If you wanted to take over the world all you would have to do is look at it, everyone would do whatever you asked them, that's how beautiful you are." Yaebi said to her, and she smiled and hugged him. "That's sweet. Cheesy and awkward, but sweet."

From the other side of the room, Tessa watched this romantic gesture and frowned.

"He never said that kind of thing to me." she mumbled to herself.

Later, it was fully night time, and Jaunes friends had very kindly set up a room where they could sleep. Yaebi and Stephanie slept next to each other, Cupa and Andr slept opposite them, and Cindy slept near them. Cupa looked out of the window, at the glowing meteors that fell nearby. Jaune had assured them one was not going to hit them, they had a Meteor Shield for that. It was scary, but at the same time beautiful, and it quickly sent Cupa to sleep, quickly followed by everyone else.

Twilight Base, 7:00PM (although in the Twilight forest it's always 7pm since that's twilight time)

"Is here a good spot? I think it is." Ivy asked vixen who was standing with the wind blowing in her face. She sniffed the air, and her golden tail twitched.

"Yeah. This'll do." she answered, and set down a menacing looking block. She activated it with a redstone torch, then the two ran to hide behind a tree. There was a huge, bright explosion, but it didn't hurt anyone.

"See, what did I tell you? EMP blasts don't hurt living creatures, only machines. Of course, these guys are going to get one hell of a beating…" Vixen said with a smirk on her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Twilight Invasion

Vanessa's PoV

I was about to go to sleep when I heard and saw the massive explosion. Not long afterwards, the lights flickered out and died, along with pretty much everything else that was electrical. Everyone ran into the main hall, worried.

Steve had pretty much fully recovered, and was taking charge of the situation.

"What the fucking fuck is going on? This is bullshit! We only just get the power back after it gets shorted out, and this is what happens? Take better care of your shit already guys!" I yelled at everyone, yes I was acting pretty hysterical but this was just how I acted most of the time now for some reason.

"Calm down Vanessa, It's all going to be fine. It's doesn't look serious right now, so just chill, okay?" Steve said to me calmingly. I heard Shara giggling behind me, I turned around and asked her what was so funny.

"You think your temper might just be a result of you going through puberty right?" Shara said, holding back what seemed like tears of laughter. I blushed. Sure, I had just recently had my thirteenth birthday a few weeks ago, but it wouldn't happen that fast-"

"NOTCH DAMMIT SHARA IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING I'M GONNA FEED YOU YOUR BEES!" I shouted angrily at Shara, who was still giggling. That interrupted my train of thought, so that was my chance to stop thinking about that and focus on the task at hand.

Unfortunately, it wasn't five seconds before the wall behind us was suddenly blown up, and when the smoke cleared a familiar face stared back at us.

"Long time no see, I hope you've been well." said Ivy, smiling. The other four of her team walked in behind her, it was clear what they had come for. The only question was how had they found this extremely well hidden base.

Third Person PoV

"Herobrines forces have recently conquered the Nether and Aether, as his top warriors we've been to countless dimensions in order to scout them out and destroy their defences. Oh, how he's going to be pleased knowing we've crushed the rebels…" Vixen said, pulling out a strange looking machine on a pole, an Atomic Dissembler. "One hit of this and you'll be nothing but a pile of atoms ll over the floor. Not that anyone will be able to even see you."

"Enough talking, I want something to shoot already." Angel spoke up, impatient and angry as always, unholstering several unusual looking guns, Steve used his power to identify them as an Ender Rifle and a Nether Bellows. These were bad news, especially the Bellows, which pretty much counted as a flamethrower, which could completely burn down the mostly wooden house.

Steve frowned. He as the only one here who had any chance against the Gaia Team, the others were away and were the only ones who had actively faced them before. It was up to him to stop them, but not completely. He would comply with their demands for a little, but he would ultimately use his leadership skills to help the others. He didn't have any powers other than the ability to identify modded items, but his friends did. He would have to formulate a plan along with them but for now, it looked bad. Their defences relied almost entirely on electronics, they should have seen this coming. Obviously only six months of preparation wasn't enough…


	10. Chapter 10: Hubris

"Round up the others, I want nobody unaccounted for." Ivy ordered Nikki and Darcie. They nodded, and walked off, weapons in hand. Ivy herself just stood there in front of the resistance, all tied up together and sitting on the ground guarded by Angel and Vixen. She cheerfully walked over to them and spoke to Steve.

"How does it feel to be useless? How does it feel knowing you've failed? It must sting, inside you just eating away at your soul, your regrets and uselessness consuming you."

"We're not done yet. I'll show you and your bitch friends just how far we've come. You'll be sorry." Steve replied with clenched teeth, a heavy tone of anger in his voice, like what you might expect from a prisoner communicating with his captor.

"And exactly what have you achieved? How have you stopped your precious Overworld from being totally destroyed?"

Steve suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His confidence sank away into shock and realization. They had been so preoccupied with keeping the base functional that they had never formulated a plan to attack Herobrine in the first place, or even cripple his forces in any way.

"You put protecting yourself over protecting those you needed to. You are a coward. You only care about yourselves and you tried to hide from the destruction. To run away and hide like the useless cowards you are and always have!" Ivy raised her voice at that last sentence, before punching Steve in the nose. Hard. And repeatedly.

Some of the girls started crying, forced to watch this horror show unfolding in front of their eyes, while others tried to turn away.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Sam screamed at the top of his voice, causing Ivy's attention to shift off of Steve and onto himself. She walked over and smiled condescendingly at him.

"Yes, yes we are. We are monsters. We trained ourselves to lose our empathy a long time ago. We don't care about humanity. We don't know what sympathy is. If we did, you might have been able to use your little mind games to trick us into helping you, just like the Lords traitorous daughters."

"You're better than this. Just let us go, we can help you. Please, I don't want to see anyone so corrupted, so insane, so…so…wrong!" Steve called back in her direction.

Ivy tensed up and stood over Steve again. This time she unsheathed a large green sword and held it an inch away from Steve's nose.

"Shut your fucking whining. You don't want to see someone like me? Then I'll grant that request. I'll make it so you never see anything again…" The lime green Terra Blade moved away from Steve's face and repositioned itself against his neck.

(Authors Note. The Terra Blade looks pretty much exactly the same as the one in Terraria. It was introduced into Minecraft by the Botania mod, which is what Ivy uses.)

"Sorry to be so much of an ex machina, but I think you've had enough gloating for one day!" came a familiar voice from behind them, followed by the unconscious bodies of Nikki and Darcie thrown in Ivy's direction. Vixen and Angel rushed over to help them, but were in turn knocked unconscious by several large objects thrown at them from the dark, lightless corridor, out of which stepped Valerie.

"Hope I'm not too late." she said to the captives, who cheered her on, looking forward to seeing her beat Ivy.

"Oh, no, I don't think you've been much of a problem at all. There's really nothing to apologise for."

With one sudden movement, Ivy teleported suddenly behind Valerie and grabbed her by the arms before disabling her and throwing her to the ground. Everyone gasped at this, the Ender Dragon herself was taken down by a simple dryad?

"You are the most pathetic one here. You are a traitor, a failure, a useless, washed-up loser. You can't even fly."

"And you can? I don't think so." Valerie snapped in response.

Ivy simply smiled and took out a small purple headpiece, sort of like a circlet or something, and put it on. Instantly she lifted off the ground, holding Valerie by the neck. Punching the ceiling and flying off through the hole left, she held the flightless dragon over the void like sky of the Twilight Forest. At that moment, she didn't know what to decide. Continue to hold onto her neck until she choked her to death, or drop her and let gravity do the dirty work? It turned out this hesitation was a bad idea, as she didn't see the dark shape barrelling down on her though the dark blue sky. Hazy grey smoke leaving a dark trail behind, it slammed into Ivy's back, knocking her to the ground. The mighty impact flattened most of the house, and shattered Ivy's flying instrument.

"No! My Flugel Tiara! That was expensive!" She screamed with anger as the black shape materialised into the form of Willow.

"Nobody hurts my sister and lives. I will give you a choice. Either you stay and fight, in which I will kill you and your allies, or you may return to Herobrine in disgrace and failure, of which I doubt you will be granted mercy." She said to Ivy in a dark, cold tone. Ivy was stricken with fear, she couldn't move while staring at this deadly force of wither destruction. With all of her energy, she stood up without saying a word, woke up her friends, and when they were all conscious again, retreated back into their own dimension.

When everything was calm again, they began to salvage as much of the ravaged town as possible. A few people were still shocked at the sights they had seen, but they knew it could have been much worse. They began to discuss a new base, but they had no idea how to build one that would last.

"They keep searching through dimensions, we can't make a base that will stay in one place, and there's no way we can make one that can be wherever we need it to and easily transportable at the same time!" argued Fayruz, who, like the other humans, had not said much throughout the event.

Vanessa was not fazed by this, Her gaze shifted to a chest cart that had been thrown out of the cart workshop, its metal and wood body sparking the start of an idea.

"Maybe we can make a base like that. Maybe we can…"

Authors Note:

Well, I'm over a HUGE bout of writers block and procrastination, but I finally have the next chapter up, hope you enjoyed!

Have a happy Christmas Day to all, and I will have the next chapter up by New Years!

P.S. With all this writers block that's been affecting me lately, I'd appreciate any plot elements that you would like to see that I might not be able to come up with.

If there's a place you want the characters to visit, a plot twist you want to see happen, or a potential couple who should get together, don't be afraid to PM me and tell me what you would like to see in the story!

Now that's out of the way, have fun and stay golden, and I'll see you January 1st 2016!


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Heroes

Well, this got delayed again, not even gonna make excuses. Let's just start this.

Hope you like, and happy new year!

At the moment there isn't anything interesting happening with our heroes, apart from cleaning up the wreckage of their town and making plans, so lets move on to another group of friends with a dream for freedom, a risky plan and a lot of luck…

Location: Global Catastrophe Survival Colony Alpha, Overworld

Time: 2:30 pm, two weeks after the events of the last chapter.

"Aww, come on. What do you mean, it's too dangerous? The drones take care of all the mobs that come near us, so it's perfectly safe!" Morgan said to her companion, a brown haired boy with blue eyes and a white, grey and blue colour scheme. He pulled down the cobalt blue scarf that was covering his mouth and reinforced his previous statement. "We are not going out there. It's against the rules, even if we do make it back we'll be punished severely for not following orders. He looked up and felt the heat of the sun beating down on him. He took ff his white jacket and wrapped it around his waist, then motioned for Morgan to do the same. She sighed and adjusted her heart shaped hairclips. "Billy, why do you have to be such a bore sometimes? There's nothing but sandy desert out here, and beyond that there's snow, and past that… we don't know. Where's your sense of adventure?" "It's been months since the worlds been in danger, and every day of it has been nothing but relentless attacks from monsters, especially during the night. If we got caught out after dark…well…I don't even want to think about it. I'd rather keep you and Lucy out of trouble." Billy continued as they kept walking. After a little while, the sun got to Morgan, and she decided to take off her jacket too. Brushing back her two massive, pink, cotton candy like pigtails that went down to her middle, she unzipped her large pink jacket embroidered with hearts on the back and front, and slung it over her shoulder. Billy had no idea what went on inside Morgan's head sometimes, but it usually had something to do with pink. According to her, she was born with pink hair and eyes and carried on liking the colour through to her current age of seventeen. Billy, on the other hand, hated pink, but becoming friends with Morgan meant having to put up with a lot of it. After a while he just tuned it out, especially due to the fact that there were more important things going on. The Colony, which they lived in, was a massive evacuation area covering the same area as a very large city that served as housing for the evacuees and protection from Herobrines forces. After the Lord of Darkness was freed, he immediately used backdate commands to devolve dozens of innocent mobs and turn them into their savage, human age forms. He then cloned them and amassed a huge and seemingly infinite army to destroy any mob or human they saw. To pass beyond the walls of the Colony was suicidal, although there was an area past the borders where an army of drones patrolled that killed any monster that came nearby, they weren't designed to fight the incredibly massive hordes that came during the night. For that, the city relied on the electric fences and Tesla Coils placed around the perimeter. So, therefore, the struggle to keep the power flowing was ever increasing. The generators were mostly powered by diesel, coal and methane gas, all of which were running out a little quicker each day. Solar and wind solutions were being tested and built as fast as possible, but it was unlikely whether this would be enough. The mines were running dry, the lava and water reserve pools were being drained rather quickly and the pollution was growing. Big Reactors were becoming popular among the people, but were expensive to set up. So far, it looked like the city would have to go twenty-four hours with no power to the walls, relying on their combat skills to fight off the incoming monsters, between the fossil fuels running out and the alternative power sources taking their place. Since the announcement people had been training non-stop and stocking up on food, water, potions and electrical storage units like batteries, energy cubes and capacitor banks. The first few days had been chaos, but now that things had calmed down and the community following a systematic regime set up by the GCSC superiors, things had returned to normal or thereabouts.

Billy and Morgan decided to go and pick up Lucy from work, she should have finished her shift by now and must be pretty tired, as their third roommate they made sure to take care of her and treat her as a friend, since she didn't say or do much else.

They took a cart ride over to The Crucible, the central hub for smelting and metal processing for use around the rest of the colony. The complex contained over a dozen buildings, all of which were the main polluters that were causing the environmental problems, so the sky was always a dirty red-orange around this area. It wouldn't be a rare sight to see hovering islands with factories on them, it was a quick way to transport things and added to the ease of packing up and moving the colony if necessary. A high pitched whistle pierced through the air, that meant it was time for the workers to change shifts. Billy and Morgan went into the nearby wire factory where they found Lucy at her station, in charge of testing the conductivity of the wires the factory produced. It was a delicate job for her delicate nature, and she was very good at it. She finished packing up her things and turned around to face them, her heterochromatic yellow and blue eyes meeting the cool blue and shocking pink of her friends eyes. They walked off home together discussing what they should do later after weapons training. Billy was gravely worried about the upcoming defence they would have to perform. He had already deserted his home town once before, during the later Surface Wars between the humans and Nether mobs. These enemies were forced into defeat after their leader executed her top technology designer, but not before Billy had left. He was afraid he could never go back, but found a new home among the colony. He hated violence, that was the reason he deserted in the first place, and he was afraid he might try and do it again, which would mean abandoning his new friends.

Later, at their apartment, they decided to watch the news on television, it was mostly just reports of the colony's productivity, but then a breaking news report made them all take notice. To conserve power, the defence shutdown would be moved up to this weekend, a mere two days away. Billy cursed under his breath. It was far too soon, and there was no way everyone would be ready by then. It looked like he would have to leave in order to survive, but there was no need to leave the girls behind. Perhaps they should come too, but where would they go? There were certainly other survival groups out there, none more so than the mysterious Twilight Resistance. Word had spread that they had made contact with the Overworld, and they might just be headed off for a new adventure. Life in the colony was very boring nowadays, all three of them knew that. Despite the luxuries they received, the colony was built for survival, not prosperity. For waiting out the apocalypse, not stopping it. Billy had lost a lot of things to war, his home, his previous friends, even his arm. He sat down on a couch and started planning. Maybe Morgan was right, perhaps they should see what was beyond the walls…


	12. Chapter 12: A Notice from Me to You

Hey everyone.  
I know it's been an incredilby long time since I've uploaded any content, so I've listed the reasons why this has been happening and that you can expect more eventually.  
1:  
I haven't been playing much Minecraft lately, I started enjoying a few other games, and also my computer which has MC on it has completely broken down , and is no longer able to work anymore. I have my own laptop now, but it's very old and needs a good solid software upgrade before it can handle anything. 2:  
Procrastination. It happens to us all.  
3:  
I've only ever had the slightest thoughts of how Part 2 would go, just the start and the end, the middle parts of the story, just like all of the first chapter, have been made up as I go.  
Please, I need some good solid ideas from you watchers to help me out here. I guess I could make some, but I have no idea how to break out of these boring middle parts and add an awesome plot twist or anything. It all depends on you. I know I've asked this a lot and it's because the story has been going stale for a while and I'm having trouble fixing it.  
4:  
I'm moving. Things are becoming much harder for me to post on this site because of all the other stuff I've been doing and one of those is the busiest thing ever, moving house.  
As soon as I get back into Minecraft, recieve some plot elements from you guys, seeing as your OCs were so good I believe you'll have no trouble with it, and clear my schedule you will all see many new chapters and the thrilling conclusion of one of the best Mob Talker Fanfiction stories there has ever been!  
Thank you, and remember to STAY GOLDEN! 


	13. Chapter 13: Leviathan

Location: Twilight Portal Exit, Overworld

Time: 8:05 PM

Vanessa's PoV

Every day was exactly the same. My sister, her dumb boyfriend, and their annoying friends keep pestering me about when the base will be ready. I've just about slaved over every piece of machinery we managed to salvage from our first base in order to build the engine components, for weeks it's been nothing but work! I mean, I'm a fucking thirteen year old girl! I should be out selling cookies or some shit like that, not risking my life to save the world!

I heard my phone ring and I knew exactly what what going to come next. I answered the call and held back the urge to scream.

"Yo, 'Nessa! How's the new coming along? We could really use an update right about now." my sister's voice came through.

"Yes, Steph. It's coming along just fine. Almost ready it fact, Just like the million other times you've asked, in fact."

The phone was silent for a moment. "I've only asked, like, ten times tops."

"Well...er...that's a lot for me."

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry to deprive you of your ever so precious work...what? What is it...oh, shit. Look sis, how long until it's, you know, operational? I don't care if it's fully ready, if it can protect us right now that's what we need right about now."

I was intrigued in the background conversation she was having. It sounded like her and the others were having a hard time. "In that case, I just have to do some final checks and it'll be ready."

"Well, no pressure, but if it's not good to go in the next five minutes we're going to be monster food!"

The phone went dead after that. I was worried. Fuck the tests, this is more important...

Yaebi's PoV

So, yeah. Not good. I guess Herobrine must have found our location somehow, not surprising with all the divine he's been credited with having. Not long ago, more and more monsters have been attacking the village until suddenly a massive horde of all sorts of these hellish abominations rushed the place, we've been able to hold them off before but now they're just attacking with full force, wave after never ending wave. Our supplies and electricity are running low, and we won't survive another day like this. It's hopeless…

A laser blast threatened to graze me as it flew by and caused a zombie to explode spectacularly. I looked over my shoulder to see Stephanie trying to shoot her mining laser and talk on the phone at the same time, Cupa ran over and pointed, shouting something and pointing, which caused her to hang up and run over. She called to me and told me to follow her, so I finished smashing a spider to death with my shovel and retreated back to our safe zone. I was very disheartened when we had to do this, we were making good progress fighting back but it was all for nothing if we had to retreat.

Just then, huge explosions rippled through the swarms of creatures, killing hundreds of them with only a few blasts. We looked up and heard a voice on a megaphone.

"Came at just the right time, huh? One more minute and you'd all be dead! You can thank me later, heh heh." Vanessa's adorably obnoxious voice sounded off across the horizon.

A massive shape in the distance made everyone's jaws drop. She had done it. She had built, from scratch, a heavily fortified fortress about sixty blocks wide and thirty wide, with storage bays, weapons, everything we needed to survive. That was expected of her. But she had done something that nobody had expected.

The entire base, down to the last block, was MOBILE.

Eight huge wheels thundered across the scorched grass and crushed everything in its path, while the array of deadly weaponry carved a path between it and us. Vanessa urged us to hurry and get inside, so we made a break for it.

The monsters lost all focus in us and tried to, rather pathetically, attack the city on wheels, where they were promptly annihilated.

When we were all inside and safe, Vanessa came down and greeted us, a smug grin on her face.

"How…? How the Nether did you build all this?" Stephanie asked her sibling.

The young cave spider shrugged. "If a nine year old can build a house in an hour a thirteen year old can build a city in a few weeks. Simple really."

"So...we're all safe now? Nothing get get us in here?" Cupa asked.

"Relatively. I had to take it out early to save your asses, so it's not perfect in places, but I can fix those up relatively easily." Vanessa replied.

"Fuck, spiders really are super geniuses aren't they?" Steve muttered to himself. "Players wouldn't have stood a chance against mobs like this, I'm lucky to live such an amazing life here."

"So, in any case, welcome to the Twilight Resistance Mobile Stronghold Mark One. It's kind of long, so I just call it the Leviathan." Vanessa explained. "It's got enough reinforced coverage to shrug off a nuke or two, has incredibly strong radar, infrared, and electromagnetic field jamming, and comes with everything we need to live comfortably, so we're more or less totally secure here. All my design, no need to hold your applause." she said proudly and a little egotistically.

"I helped too." Valerie said meekly.

"That she did." Willow confirmed.

"The only thing it can't do is mine, I ended up scrapping those features since I didn't have enough time, and they really slowed the thing down. So, if we need ground resources we'll still need to go out and dig them up."

"So, where do we go first?" I asked.

"The first medallion piece, of course. The Ender Fragment. We found out where it is, just take us south and we'll find it's final resting place in no time." Andr replied.

"You got it, Let's take this baby out for a REAL test run…"


	14. Chapter 14: In the Depths of the Maze

(At long last, after seven months of inactivity, I finally have the motivation to start writing again! I had decided to come back when my writing improved a lot more, as I didn't feel comfortable with it fitting in with this. But I hope you like it, those of you who are still willing to follow me. And thanks for sticking by. I'm probably not going to do PoV style posts anymore, I feel I can better communicate through the normal style nowadays, especially with the practice I've been doing.)

"So… We're here? We're finally here? It feel like it's been months!" Steve addressed the others, almost overwhelmed by the thought of their first leg of the journey being over after such a long time.

"Relax, it's only been a few weeks. This thing isn't exactly built with speed in mind." Vanessa replied, tapping the floor with her boot to signify that she meant the vehicle. "Anyway we can finally find the first part of the thingy...medallion...whatever."

"Well then, we'd better choose who goes where and make sure we have the right supplies. According to the sources I found, the Ender Fragment is surrounded by an ever-changing maze. In it, nothing stays the same. The walls, the rooms, even the gravity is constantly shifting. Not only that but there are countless death traps with no escape. Valerie announced. I'll be the first to go in since I know the most."

"I'll go too, seeing as there's the whole chosen one thing around me." Steve said, walking stand by Valeries side. Andr followed, followed by Stephanie. Yaebi stood up too but Vanessa shook her head.

"You're way too inexperienced to go somewhere like that. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Yaebi turned to her. "I want to accompany my girlfriend if she's going too. What kind of man would that make me?" Yaebi retorted, emphasising the word "girlfriend". Stephanie smiled a little.

"Huh, some guy. Won't even let his girl go alone for a minute." Vanessa argued back.

"That's not it…"

"Sure it isn't. Well, have fun and don't die I guess." she replied before going down to the engine rooms. Stephanie reassured Yaebi and told him not to worry. He smiled and the two walked off together to get ready. Valerie walked off too, looking for her sister. Apparently Willow had been looking for a way to enable Valerie to fly again, but the search for such an item wasn't going too well.

"I've been looking into trying to fix that thing that Ivy used when she attacked us, it's called a Flugel Tiara from Botania. But it needs stuff like Ender Air from the End, and Elementium from Alfheim, two places we can't go any time soon. There are a few magic rings that grant flight, but they aren't within our reach. This is really high level stuff you know."

"It's fine. I can always get a jetpack or something, even though it won't be nearly the same." a disheartened Valerie replied. Flight just seemed to be impossible without her wings. But at the same time, without them she felt so much more vulnerable and scared, much like the others she had hurt all that time ago. It really put things into perspective.

Finally, it was time to go. The team assembled outside of their vehicle and stared at what lay in front of them. A desert temple, half buried within the sprawling desert that went on forever in all directions, with an opening that felt like pure darkness. Stepping inside, they were met with dust and sand in their faces, and the faintest patch of light from somewhere they couldn't see.

When the dust settled, they looked around. The light was nowhere to be seen now, and they lit a few torches to see. There was a slab of sandstone in front of them, and the standard layout of a desert temple. A quick check showed the underground treasure room to be missing, though. Not much of a maze.

Steve had his doubts about the slab in front. He brought out a pickaxe and bashed at it, and as the blocks crumbled he was met with an amazing sight. A rippling, hypnotic pattern danced across the space where the slab had been. It seemed to make their three-dimensional world expand beyond ones comprehension. Steve bravely stepped forwards and put his hand up to it. Immediately he was pulled into the pattern and the others jumped in shock. After a few seconds his head popped through.

"I found the maze! It's pretty crazy in here, but so far it's safe. Come on through!"

Valerie and Andr went in next, with Stephanie and Yaebi following. On the other side of the rift, it was a strange sight indeed. Corridors of stone brick stretched to the left and right as far as the eye could see, straight ahead too, but that one stopped at an iron door. Beyond the door seemed to be another rift.

"Well, which way shall our adventure take us?" Steve remarked. Unanimously they chose the door. They opened it and stepped through. There was a feeling of fuzziness over their bodies and minds, signifying teleportation, and they exited into a strange courtyard. Iron bars and stone bricks were arranged in a peculiar pattern, like a broken statue almost, in the centre. Columns reached up to hold back nothing in particular. The far end of the courtyard boasted two doors this time. This time nobody could decide whether the door on the left or right should be tried.

"Shall we split up then?" Steve asked. Andr immediately intervened.

"No! This is an ever changing maze that teleports you around. If we split up we have a good chance of never finding each other again!"

Stephanie on the other hand was all for the idea. "If that's the case, we'll never be able to cover as much ground as we need in order to find what we're looking for. Or find the way out in that case. Splitting up will mean we can find both pretty easily. And besides, we already have tracking technology with us, I brought it in case we get separated in the first place. She handed them VoxelMap tablets. We'll be able to find each other again just fine. If you get lost just activate this button and wait, and we'll find you. Same with us.

She walked forwards and opened the left door. "I'll go with Yaebi this way, you guys go the other. Best not to split up any more, we need more than one person groups so you don't die to a trap or something."

Andr was very uncomfortable. "I don't like this...but if you're sure that we can find each other again then alright. But don't blame me if something does go wrong."

With that, the two groups parted ways as they entered their respective doors. Yaebi and Stephanie ended up in another long hallway, with a door at the far end.

"Why doesn't your sister like me?" Yaebi asked out of the blue. Stephanie wasn't expecting that.

She sighed and looked over at him. It seemed it had been bothering him for some time now.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She's been trying to keep us apart for so long now. Every time we try and get serious she gets in the way, I thought it was just a kid thing but now I know she's doing it on purpose. Do you think she hates me?"

Stephanie suddenly pulled Yaebi against the wall quite roughly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was a shock to him but he went with it instantly. When Stephanie pulled away she whispered to him.

"I think I know what it is. She thinks you're no good for me because you're rather...passive. She sees you as this weakling that doesn't challenge me at all. But the truth is, I really don't like that sort of thing. I love you for you, Yaebi. While there are times where you could be a little more...tough, let's say, there's nobody I'd rather have than you." After finishing her sentence, she pulled him back into her for another kiss. Pulling away once more with a giggle, she spoke to him softly once again. And besides, you like it like this, don't you? Me being the dominant one, you like it don't you now?"

Yaebi was a little overwhelmed, but he couldn't find any reason why this wasn't the case.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hot. Like, really hot."

Stephanie smiled. "Welllll...if you want to get more serious…"

Yaebi knew exactly what she meant. "As in...here? Cause I'd rather wait until…"

"C'mon, don't you just want to…"

Yaebi could tell this had been building up for a while. "Just keep it to yourself for a little while longer, please? We'll find somewhere better. A cold stone hallway isn't the best place."

"Aww, fine. Just for you." Stephanie smiled seductively.

"I mean really, just listen to yourself. A few minutes ago you were fine and now…" Yaebi laughed a little, lost for words.

Stephanie started laughing too. "Oh shit, yeah. What was I thinking? Dang, we really just need to sleep with each other already. Shit's gotta get real sooner or later."

A loud crash from the other side of the hall startled the pair. The looked over and saw the far door had been replaced by a wall, moving towards them, closing off the exit and threatening to crush them.

"Later." Yaebi said.

"Later." Stephanie confirmed, and the two walked over to the door they came from. This time they were in a different area than the original courtyard. It looked like a tower with a staircase winding around the outside. The tower was topless and sections of wall seemed to float in mid-air, mystifying the two.

"Maybe there's another door at the top. You coming?" Yaebi suggested.

"I'll follow your lead, cutie." Stephanie giggled to him before pulling him into a romantic hug and carrying on.

Author's Notes

(OH SHIT SON, THOSE TWO ARE GETTING SERIOUS! WHAT'S NEXT?!

WILL THEY DO THE DO PERHAPS? OR WILL THERE BE MORE TRAPS AND PUZZLES TO WAYLAY THE SHIP OF A LIFETIME? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!)

But, on a more serious note, do you guys want me to write a bonus chapter next time where Yaebi and Stephanie...umm… (I'm asking if you guys want a lemon chapter next, it'll be my way of thanking the people that stayed with me through this.) Leave your responses in the reviews or PM, and thanks everyone! I'm back in the game!


End file.
